1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packet switching network having a deterministic behavior, particularly in avionics.
2. Discussion of the Background
The processes described in documents according to prior art, references [1], [2] and [3] at the end of this description, are based on statistical considerations adapted to land telecommunication networks, but which are not easily adapted for an aircraft.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a packet switching network having a deterministic behavior, particularly in avionics.